Tiptoe
by Beldamslittlehelper
Summary: A spider invades Merlin's room and scares him off and all Arthur can do is mock him, until the tables are turned.


Merlin was stood in front of Arthur's bedroom door, knocking on it impatiently until a grumpy Arthur finally opened the door.

Arthur's facial expression softened for a moment when he realised that it was Merlin.

"What are doing here"? Arthur asked.

"Arthur I... I need your help" Merlin stammered.

"What's the matter" Arthur asked his voice now full of concern.

"Sp... spiders" Merlin replied looking visually shaken just by saying the word.

Arthur sighed as Merlin walked in and sat on Arthur's bed nervously.

"How big was it"? Arthur asked genuinely.

"It was bloody huge"! Merlin exclaimed.

"You're going to have to be a bit more pacific Merlin". Merlin shuddered slightly before speaking, "I told you it was huge, how many definitions of huge are there"!

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "It was so big that when I woke up to go to the toilet I saw it hanging on the ceiling, luckily I got out just in time otherwise it would have fallen on to my pillow"! Merlin cried.

Arthur had to try his absolute hardest to restrain a laugh.

"It's not funny Arthur, that spider could easily end up on the Guinness book of world records it was that huge!" Merlin shouted.

This time the laughter exploded out of Arthur before calming himself down.

"The only one in here who would end up on the Guinness book of records is you for being the biggest girl" Arthur said mockingly.

"Do you fancy having a roommate"? Merlin asked half seriously.

"Merlin, I am prepared to face all manors of horrors that come my way but if you think I'm sharing this bed with you your mistaken".

At that moment was when Arthur knew that he had to take control. "Now seriously Merlin the plan is that we are **both** going in to your room and we are **both** going to get rid of your intruder".

"No offense but if you think I'm coming with you then you're wrong"! Merlin complained.

"Man up Merlin" Arthur said, putting up with no nonsense before adding, "You can't let something the size of a fifty pence scare you off".

"It was bigger than that"! Merlin retorted.

"With me Merlin" Arthur said firmly as well as grabbing his arm and practically dragging him to his own room.

"Now you are going to stay just outside your bedroom door until I get back ok"? Arthur said, leaving no room for any arguments.

"Ok" Merlin mumbled just before Arthur left.

When Arthur returned he gave Merlin something that was sealed in a small box. "Consider it as something from a concerned friend" Arthur said.

Merlin opened up the box to find that the little device was a spider vacuum. "My spider will laugh when it sees this" Merlin said childishly.

"Don't be such a baby, just put the battery in and then we can get on with exterminating this spider". Arthur said, now fed up with Merlin's excuses.

"Only for you" Merlin mumbled before following Arthur into his bedroom in search of the spider.

"You might want to tiptoe just in case the spider jumps out at you" Arthur sniggered before turning serious again.

"Can you see it anywhere"? Merlin whispered.

"No and why are you whispering" Arthur replied.

Merlin's room wasn't a particularly big room so there weren't many spaces for a spider to hide. Arthur looked at the pile of duvet that Merlin had kicked over to get away from the spider.

"Right this is what we're going to do, I'm going to shake the duvet and you are going to get the spider hoover and hoover it up" Arthur said.

Merlin looked unhappy with the plan.

Arthur then shook the duvet, the spider was in full view as well as having nowhere to escape or hide. Behind Arthur was silence and lack of movement from Merlin.

"In your own time Merlin" Arthur snapped.

Suddenly there was a loud thud on the floor. Merlin had dropped the spider vacuum and stepped away from the spider in fright.

"For goodness sake" Arthur muttered before picking up the spider vacuum and walking near the spider.

When he was as close to the spider as he could get, Arthur turned on the spider vacuum and with a horrid noise, the spider got sucked into the vacuum and was set free when Arthur opened the window to let the spider out.

Once Merlin had seen that the spider had been taken care of a large and long grin spread across his face.

Arthur couldn't help but smile back, "I still can't believe how much of a big girls blouse you are over a spider not even the size of a twenty pence" Arthur said tiredly before leaving the room to catch up on sleep.

"Prat" Merlin said under his breath when Arthur had left.

However the next day Merlin decided to give Arthur his just desserts.

Merlin knew about Arthur's fear of mice, he went into the garden and found the mouse that had been nesting under the bush for over a week.

Merlin crept into Arthur's room, who was still snoring. Merlin carefully placed the mouse near Arthur's face.

He waited for a little while before he heard screaming, Merlin burst into the room and exploded into laughter when he saw Arthur's face.

"Who's the big girls blouse now"! Merlin shouted while in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up Merlin"!


End file.
